


The Lit Club

by DogwoodSnoozles



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: And a little bi, And they fail terribly at doing so, Chatting & Messaging, DDLC au, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, MC and Yuri are the Mom Friends, Mentions of the characters families, Monika and Sayori flirting and teasing everyone 24/7, Natsuki swears non-stop, Sayori isn't as innocent as you think, Sayori spams the chat all the time, So there are OCs (kind of?), Someone Help Them, Texting, They have to manage the other girls, They're just mentioned though - Freeform, Yuri texts all calm and chill, Yuri's not used to texting, but shes dying inside all the time, in a different way than Monika Sayori and Natsuki, it's a DDLC chatfic, oh no, so expect a lot of disaster from her, the girls always find a way to fluster her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DogwoodSnoozles/pseuds/DogwoodSnoozles
Summary: McDonalds: Monika, why.Monika: Hehe~Cupcake: Hey, how come you don't have a different name?!Monika: I can't think of one :PBunshine: we should think of one together! :DThat's the tea: Or perhaps our names could be changed back?Monika: Nope~
Relationships: Monika/Natsuki (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Monika/Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Monika/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Natsuki/Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Natsuki/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Protagonist/Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Sayori/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102





	1. Formation of the Lit Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayori: we summoned yuri with yuri

**Monika created a group.**

**Monika has added Sayori and 3 other users to the group.**

**Monika renamed the group The Lit Club.**

**Monika** : Good evening everyone!

 **Sayori** : :O

 **Sayori** : whats this?

 **Monika** : I've made a groupchat for the members of the Literature Club!

 **Monika** : Here we can discuss whatever we'd like to relating to the Literature Club :)

 **Sayori** : oh thats so cool! :D

 **Sayori** : hehe

 **Sayori** : um

 **Sayori** : i dunno what to talk about..

 **Monika** : That's okay~

 **Natsuki** : Heyo

 **Sayori** : natsuki!! :D 

**Sayori** : hiiiiii!!

 **Natsuki** : A group chat huh

 **Monika** : Yup!

 **Natsuki** : Wait why is it named the lit club

 **Sayori** : oh my god I just noticed lmaoooo XD

 **Monika** : I've just decided to shorten the name

 **Natsuki** : Shorten the name my ass

 **Natsuki** : You just wanna mess around don'tcha?

 **Monika** : Aww, you've caught me red-handed :(

 **MC** : I knew it

 **Sayori** : mc! :D

 **MC** : Yo

 **Sayori** : monika made a groupchat :D

 **Natsuki** : Thanks for pointing out the obvious

 **Sayori** : hehe your welcome

 **Sayori** : so

 **Sayori** : what you guys wanna talk about

 **MC** : idk

 **Natsuki** : Wow, that was so helpful

 **Natsuki** : Thanks MC

 **MC** : I don't see you contributing anything

 **Monika** : He's got a point, Natsuki~

 **Natsuki** : Hey!

 **Natsuki** : It's barely been a minute!

 **Natsuki** : At least LET me contribute something!

 **Natsuki** : assholes

 **MC** : Alright then

 **Sayori** : .

 **Sayori** : .

 **Sayori** : .

 **Sayori** : .

 **Sayori** : .

 **Sayori** : .

 **Natsuki** : What the hell is that Sayori

 **Sayori** : im just sending a dot every minute 

**Sayori** : no ones suggesting anything

 **Natsuki** : UGH you guys put me up on a spot!

 **Natsuki** : Now I can't think of anything!

 **Sayori** : awww its okay natsuki

 **Sayori** : you dont have to be upset :)

 **Natsuki** : I am NOT upset

 **Sayori** : ok

 **Sayori** : wait wheres yuri

 **Monika** : She's not online. She's probably busy right now~

 **Natsuki** : Why the hell do you keep adding the ~ thing

 **Monika** : Oh, that's just my character~

 **Sayori** : hehe i like that

 **Sayori** : whenever someone asks me why im something or did something ill just say that

 **Monika** : Why are you so cute?

 **Sayori** : awwwww moni

 **Sayori** : oh whop i forgot

 **Sayori** : thats just my character ;D

 **MC** : Why did you nearly burn down the house last week?

 **Sayori** : thats just my character ;D

 **Sayori** : wait 

**Natsuki** : Bahahahaha--

 **Sayori** : mc you meanie >:(

 **Natsuki** : Hah, good one MC

 **Sayori** : natsuki your being a meanie too

 **Sayori** : moniiiiiiii

 **Monika** : You guys, don't be so mean to Sayori~

 **Natsuki** : Hmph

 **MC** : I wasn't being mean. What I said was the truth.

 **Sayori** : mc!!

 **Natsuki** : Wait

 **Natsuki** : You actually nearly burned down your house?!

 **Sayori** : i didnt mean to! i was just trying to make dinner :'(

 **Monika** : If you want, I can teach you how to make dinner without burning your house down~

 **Monika** : We could all do it together! It'd be a great bonding experience~

 **Natsuki** : Sounds gross

 **MC** : But didn't something like that happen in Parfait Girls?

 **Natsuki** : They were baking! That's totally different

 **Monika** : We could do baking instead!

 **Natsuki** : Ugh

 **Sayori** : awwwwww

 **Sayori** : moni id love to! 

**Sayori** : i agree that we should all do that together

 **Sayori** : moni i love youuuu <3 

**Monika** : I love you too, Sayori~ <3

 **Natsuki** : Ew they've got all lovey-dovey

 **Yuri** : Good evening everyone.

 **Sayori** : gasp

 **Sayori** : we summoned yuri with yuri

 **Natsuki** : Oh god I just snorted

 **MC** : You did not just make that joke

 **Sayori** : i did

 **Monika** : You guys--

 **Yuri** : I'm sorry, but I don't understand.

 **Sayori** : um

 **Sayori** : should we tell her?

 **Natsuki** : MC, you're up!

 **MC** : What

 **MC** : Oh

 **MC** :

 **MC** : Well, Yuri, you see

 **MC** : In stuff like anime and manga, we usually refer to girls' love as yuri

 **MC** : Monika and Sayori were being all lovey-dovey, and you could say that's a 'yuri' moment

 **MC** : And then you came online and texted us

 **MC** : Which is why Sayori said that 

**Natsuki** : Oh my god he actually explained it

 **Natsuki** : Kudos to you, madlad

 **Yuri** : I see. Thank you for explaining it to me, MC.

 **Natsuki** : What the fuck 

**Natsuki** : I never thought how weird it'd be to see Yuri over text

 **Natsuki** : I'm so used to her being a cute stuttering and flustered mess all the time

 **Sayori** : oh my god

 **Sayori** : you guys

 **Sayori** : she said yuri is cute

 **Sayori** : she said it

 **Monika** : Today is a good day. Natsuki has blessed us all.

 **MC** : She broke the tsundere code.

 **Natsuki** : SHUT UP

 **Natsuki** : Fuck off

 **Natsuki** : There's no need to make a big deal out of it!

 **Sayori** : she says after telling us to fuck off

 **Monika** : Whoa there!

 **Natsuki** : Sayori what the fuck?!

 **MC** : Sayori!

 **Sayori** : why is everyone yelling at me :'(

 **Sayori** : how come natsuki gets to swear but I dont >:( 

**Yuri** : It would be better if no-one sweared. There is no need for anyone to do so.

 **Natsuki** : Oh, lighten up Yuri

 **Yuri** : It seems that I won't be able to convince you not to..

 **MC** : Unfortunately, no. We'll just have to deal with it, like we always do.

 **Monika** : Yeah, but we're used to it! Natsuki doesn't exactly have a filter~

 **Natsuki** : uGH YOU GUYS

 **Natsuki** : Oh shit

 **Natsuki** : I've gotta go 

**Natsuki** : As much as I'd like to deal with you all right now, I have to do so tomorrow. 

**Sayori** : awwwww

 **Sayori** : do you have to

 **Natsuki** : Yep. My dad's calling me for dinner.

 **Sayori** : okay :(

 **Sayori** : byeeeee!!

 **Monika** : Goodbye Natsuki! We'll see you tomorrow at school!

 **MC** : See ya

 **Yuri** : Goodbye and good night, Natsuki.

 **Natsuki** : Goodbye and good night you all

 **MC** : Wait isn't tomorrow a Sunday?


	2. Nicknames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Monika** : Sorry babe~  
>  **Cupcake** : babe?!  
>  **Monika** : Oh, are you jealous Natsuki~?  
>  **Cupcake** : I am NOT  
>  **Monika** : It's okay, I have plenty of love to go around, babe~  
>  **Cupcake** : UUUGHHHHHH

**Natsuki** : Hah! I can't believe you thought it was Monday! 

**Monika** : Natsuki! You've reminded me of that at least five times now ;(

 **Natsuki** : I know, but it's funny

 **Yuri** : It stopped being funny after you said it the second time.

 **Sayori** : O.O

 **MC** : Looks like Yuri's had enough

 **MC** : And frankly, so have I

 **Yuri** : Oh no, that came off as so rude. I truly did not intend for it to be like that. Please forgive me, Natsuki.

 **Natsuki** : Geez, there you go off apologizing again! 

**Natsuki** : You do it even on text!

 **Yuri** : I'm sorry.

 **Yuri** : Oh no.

 **Yuri** : Sorry about that.

 **Yuri** :

 **Natsuki** : You don't need to say sorry all the time!

 **Natsuki** : I like it better when you speak your mind

 **Natsuki** : Don't take that in a weird way, okay?!

 **Yuri** : I see.. thank you, Natsuki.

 **Sayori** : eeeeeee this is soo cute

 **MC** : Sayori, they were having a moment! Quit butting in!

 **Natsuki** : UGH, shut up! Both of you!

 **Monika** : Ahah, now that that's been resolved, I was thinking about something~

 **Sayori** : oh, what is it :O

 **Monika** : Nicknames!

 **Sayori** : oh, i want a nickname! monika, give me a nickname!!

 **Monika** : Oh, I have a perfect one for you!

**Monika** has changed Sayori's name to **Bunshine**.

**Bunshine** : ooh, its soo cute!

 **Bunshine** : i love it!! <3 <3

 **Monika** : I have names for everyone else too~

**Monika** has changed MC's name to **McDonalds**.  
**Monika** has changed Yuri's name to **That's the tea**.  
**Monika** has changed Natsuki's name to **Cupcake**.

**McDonalds** : Monika, why.

 **Monika** : Hehe~

 **Cupcake** : Hey, how come you don't have a different name?!

 **Monika** : I can't think of one :P

 **Bunshine** : we should think of one together! :D

 **That's the tea** : Or perhaps our names could be changed back?

 **Monika** : Nope~

 **Monika** : Sorry babe~

 **Cupcake** : babe?!

 **Monika** : Oh, are you jealous Natsuki~?

 **Cupcake** : I am NOT

 **Monika** : It's okay, I have plenty of love to go around, babe~

 **Cupcake** : UUUGHHHHHH

 **Bunshine** : i wanna be monika's babe too!

 **McDonalds** : Sayori?!

 **Cupcake** : I DO NOT want to be a part of Monika's harem

 **Monika** : Okay everyone, that's enough!

 **McDonalds** : What? No "you sure, Natsuki? I'm sure being a part of my harem would be really fun!"

 **Monika** : What am I even supposed to say to this-

 **Cupcake** : Fuck off, McMonika

 **Bunshine** : mcmonika-- **Monika** : Do you guys have any nicknames for me? **Bunshine** : me me me!!! **Bunshine** : pick me!! **Cupcake** : We aren't in class, you dork **Monika** : Yes, Sayori? **Bunshine** : coffee!! **Bunshine** : it fits in with the rest of us :D **Monika** : Wow, good thinking Sayori~! 

**Monika** has changed her name to **Coffee**.

**Coffee** : I like this nickname! Thank you, Bunshine~

 **Cupcake** : Moanika had potential

 **Bunshine** : Natsuki!

 **MC** : Oh shit she used a capital letter

 **Cupcake** : Geez, it was a joke! A joke! 

**Cupcake** : Hmph

**Coffee** : You've been a little quiet there, Yuri~

**That's the tea** : Ah, sorry about that. I just do not know what to say..

**Coffee** : All is good! Just wanna make sure you're still there! :)

**Coffee** : I have to go now, unfortunately! My study break is over!

**Bunshine** : we have a test?!

**McDonalds** : You and Monika aren't even in the same class, Sayori!

**Bunshine** : oh yeah.. hehe

**Coffee** : I, however, do have test tomorrow! I'll text you guys again after my next study break! See ya~

**Cupcake** : See ya

**McDonalds** : See ya

**Bunshine** : see ya!

**Bunshine** : good luck coffee!

**That's the tea** : Goodbye, Monika. Good luck on your test.

 **Coffee** : Thank you, everyone~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> McDonalds - MC  
> Bunshine - Sayori  
> Cupcake - Natsuki  
> That's the tea - Yuri  
> Coffee - Monika

**Author's Note:**

> Just making this little series for fun.
> 
> The renaming [story summary] will be in the next chapter!


End file.
